1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a new system for gene transfer and cloning. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel and more efficient method for the delivery of DNA (Deoxyribonuclei acid) genomic material for the introduction of a foreign function or capability into a host organism for expression, multiplication or replication. The method of this invention involves packaging or encapsidation of the hybrid DNA genomic material into a suitable viral vehicle or vector for transfer and delivery.
2. The Prior Art
The recently issued Cohen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 discloses a recombinant DNA cloning process. This process generally involves the steps of: (1) preparing a hybrid DNA (recombinant plasmid or plasmid chimera) incorporating a gene controlling a foreign function or capability, (2) transformation of a microorganism such as a bacterial cell with the hybrid DNA, (3) replicating the resulting transformed cell or transformant and isolating the hybrid DNA, and (4) utilizing the replicated hybrid DNA to transform the same or different microorganism by introducing the foreign function or capability and growing and multiplying these transformed cells. The hybrid DNA is prepared by inserting the desired foreign gene into a cleaved plasmid or virus DNA. Insertion of the hybrid DNA into a microorganism by transformation involves suspension in a medium of the hybrid DNA and microorganism cells under conditions conducive to the entry of DNA into the cells. However, effective entry of DNA into cells is rare, with the result that only a very small percentage of cells are transformed.